Forever
by Seven Shi
Summary: Sakura contemplates her love for Syaoran, who's now back in Hong Kong. (Sakura POV)(S+S)


Konnichiwa, minna-san! Here's just a short and sweet little story for you S+S fans! It's a different ending to the CCS manga, and in Sakura's POV. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of the characters. (Although I wish I owned Syaoran…but *sigh* you can't have everything I guess! ^^)

Forever

By: Suteki Sakura

"It's raining again…" I say, walking to my window. Something about the rain always seems to bring my spirits down. I watch the raindrops cascading down the glass.

It's been three years since Syaoran left to go back to Hong Kong. I miss him now more than ever. We still keep in contact, occasional calls, letters, and that sort of thing, but I long to see him again. It's like there was a part of me missing.

I open the window, letting the rain drizzle my face.

Lately, Syaoran hasn't been answering my letters. It only usually takes him at the most, two weeks to write back. This time, I've written three letters and haven't gotten a single reply in almost a month. I know that he was probably busy training, since he _was_ going to be the future leader of the Li clan. A horrible thought suddenly strikes me just then. How could I have forgotten? How can I expect Syaoran to come back and stay for good? He was going to be the leader of a country, for goodness sakes. Who ever heard of a leader living in a country not his own?

Closing my eyes, I hold back the tears that sting them.

It would be too selfish of me to ask him to stay. Deep down inside, I know I'll never be able to be with him forever.

I lower my head and gasp as the sobs take over. Behind me, I hear Kero-chan call my name softly. I have been like this for days, and I know that everyone is starting to worry.

Turning away from the window, I give Kero-chan a weak smile. I see his brows knit together in concern.

"Sakura…"

"I…I'm okay, Kero-chan, really." I try to say, in between quiet sobs. "Don't worry about me."

I can tell that he knows I'm lying, but he turns away, and I inwardly thank him for it. I know he just wants to comfort me, but there are times when wallowing in misery kind of makes you feel better, you know?

I go to sit down on my bed, leaning back on the headboard.

__

I love you Syaoran, please come back…

Even for just a little while…

I suddenly think of Syaoran's face. Those amber eyes…chocolate brown hair. I cheer up a bit at remembering what Tomoyo had told me once a long time ago. She had noticed back in 5th grade that I made Syaoran smile and laugh for the first time since coming from Hong Kong. She also saw that he never smiled for anyone else. Not even herself.

Rolling over slightly, I reach for "Syaoran", the bear that he'd given me just before he left. I kiss his nose, making one of my tears fall on his cheek.

Just then, I get an impulse to go outside. I don't know what makes me want to. I rarely enjoy leaving the house on rainy days. Getting up off the bed, I take "Syaoran" with me. I grab my coat off the hook and leave my room, with Kero-chan watching worriedly. As I go down the stairs, I put on my coat; carefully switching "Syaoran" to my other hand as one arm slips through a sleeve.

I step out the door, not bothering to bring my umbrella. I'm not going to go far anyway. I slip on my hood while holding "Syaoran" in the crook of my arm. The rain is wetting him again, this being the second time. I just let him dry on my windowsill the next day. I even noticed how he smelled like the springtime afterwards. A smile seems to find its way to my lips at this thought. I always did like the smell of spring.

I decide to stand out on the sidewalk in front of my house. I stare at the puddles on the ground, watching the rain make tiny splashes in them. Tilting my head back, I let the rain fall on my face again. I extend the arm that wasn't holding "Syaoran" and feel my sadness being washed away. I shut my eyes and start to grin, enjoying the feel of the drops sliding down my face. 

I stay like this for a while, until the rain just suddenly stops, making me open my eyes. I'm somewhat startled at what I first see. Dark green. Someone is holding an umbrella above me. I look to see who it was and I gasp. 

"S…Syaoran?!" I blink several times, to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Sakura."

My eyes well up with tears as I hug Syaoran, almost making "Syaoran" the bear fall out of my arms. 

"Wh-What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I ask, almost too happy to speak.

"Do you not want me to be here, is that it?" 

"NO! I mean…I was just wondering!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Syaoran smiles that rare smile of his. "Oh, and what are you doing outside in the rain, without an umbrella?"

I look at him now, happier than ever. He's grown a few inches, and he looks even more handsome now than before. His eyes are still the same, wonderful amber pools. To my surprise, he blushes, after I stare at him for about 30 seconds. I giggle and hug him again.

"Syaoran, ano…how long are you staying in Japan this time?" I ask, hoping that it would be at least longer than a month. 

I see him look at me and chuckle. "How long do you want me to stay?"

I, in return give him a half-confused questioning look. Then I look down at my shoes. "Well…_I'd_ like you to stay forever…but…" I say quietly.

"Then forever it is." 

"What?" I turn my head up in shock. "But what about your responsibilities for the Li clan?"

Syaoran just smiles. "I got it all taken care of. I asked my mother to transfer most of it to my cousin."

My mouth hangs open. "Is that possible?"

"If it wasn't, then I wouldn't be here."

I laugh. Syaoran is going to stay in Japan! This has to be the happiest day of my life. 

"Syaoran, do you really mean it? You're going to stay here forever?"

"Hai. Forever, Sakura."

"Syaoran…" Tears of joy streak down my cheeks. 

He gathers me up in a hug and kisses my cheek. "I love you Sakura, we'll be together forever."

"Aishiteru, Syaoran."

****

The End

(Arigato arigato arigato, twinsie, for informing be about the whole tense thing! ^^) Thank you guys for reading! Hope you liked it. ^^ Please review! Or email me at sutekisakura@yahoo.com


End file.
